


Coffee Overdose

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 137: Like a Virgin, and for HP_coffeehouse's prompt # 11: You can overdose on coffee.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Coffee Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 137: Like a Virgin, and for HP_coffeehouse's prompt # 11: You can overdose on coffee.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Coffee Overdose

~

“Why are we here?” asks Scorpius. 

“To end your virginity,” says Al, causing people to turn and stare. 

Scorpius huffs. “I hate you.” 

“Not _that_ virginity,” Al says blithely. “Your coffee virginity.” 

“Coffee?” Scorpius rolls his eyes. “That’s the nasty stuff Muggles drink?” 

“Muggles like it, yes, but because it’s fabulous. Now stay here, I’ll be right back.” 

Scorpius is drumming his fingers on the table by the time Al returns. “Here,” says Al. “Try this.” 

Scorpius sips gingerly, then blinks. “Salazar! That’s…”

“Yummy, right?” Al raises his cup in salute. He winks. “But remember, you can overdose on coffee.” 

~

“Back again, hm? You’re not a coffee virgin anymore!” The barista winks at Scorpius. “The usual?” 

Nodding, Scorpius mentally curses Al, whose obnoxious label stuck. Looking around, he spots a familiar face and, accepting his coffee, walks over to the table. “James?”

James Potter looks up at him. “Scorpius Malfoy! What are you doing here?” 

Scorpius raises his cup. “My daily fix. How about you?” He scans the table, noting the scattered cups. “Trying to overdose on coffee?” 

James signs. “Trying to work something out in my head.” He gestures to a chair. “Join me if you like.” 

Scorpius sits.

~

“So, what’s this big decision you need to make?” asks Scorpius after they both drink several cups of coffee.

“Don’t take the piss, okay?” 

“I swear.” 

James looks around, then leans in. “I’m gay.” 

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. “Okay. But that’s not something you decide.” 

“Right. But when, where, and to whom I lose my virginity is.” 

Scorpius blinks. “ _You’re_ a virgin?” 

“Shh!” James hushes him. “I’m being discreet!” 

“Sorry.” Scorpius exhales. “So, in the interests of transparency, you should know, I’m one, too.” 

James gapes at him. “A gay virgin?” 

“Yep.”

James shakes his head. “We need more coffee.” 

~

“What are the chances?” James says. 

Scorpius, wired from all the coffee they’ve drunk while baring their souls, nods vigorously. “It’s incredible! I thought I was the only one.” 

“Me, too!” 

They share a grin. 

“So, what do we do about it?” asks Scorpius.

“What do you mean?” James says.

“I _mean_ , I’m young and gay and hot, you are, too…maybe we can help each other out.”

James gives Scorpius a slow once over. “Yeah,” he says slowly. “Maybe we can.” 

“Lovely,” says Scorpius, standing up and pulling James with him.

“Where are we going?” asks James.

“Someplace private.” 

~

As they move towards the door, however, it begins raining. “Oi, there’s an Apparation warning. The weather witches are advising no travel during the storm,” says the barista.

“Shit,” mutters Scorpius. 

“It’s all right,” says James. “We can say here.” 

“And do what? Overdose on coffee instead of ridding ourselves of our—” Scorpius drops his voice, “virginity?” 

James sighs. “We can sit in the corner booth out of the way and see if we can fumble through something.” 

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. “You want your first shag to be in a coffee shop?”

James shrugs. “Could make a fun story.” 

~

It _is_ fun. James casts a Shield Spell, and he’s impressed with Scorpius’ Silencing Charm. “Best in Slytherin,” Scorpius tells him.

James grins. “Useful. Any ideas how we do this?” 

“Let’s start with some snogging,” suggests Scorpius, and so they do, settling into the booth before beginning.

James tastes like coffee, his flavour addictive. Before Scorpius knows it, his hands are inside James’ pants, with James’ finger sliding over Scorpius’ backside, between his cheeks. 

Scorpius could overdose on pleasure.

Panting into James’ mouth, Scorpius grasps his cock. He manages only one pump before James gasps and comes all over himself.

~

Scorpius continues stroking, watching James’ face twist in pleasure. Once James starts wincing, he stops. His own cock’s clamouring for attention, so he quickly shoves his hand inside his own pants.

“No,” says James, reaching in as well. “Let me.” 

“Oh!” gasps Scorpius. It’s incredible having someone else stroke him, and within seconds he’s shaking, coming. “Wow,” he whispers once he can speak. 

“Right?” James grins. “So…does this mean we’re no longer virgins?” 

Scorpius winks. “Maybe we should do some more things to be sure.” 

“Good idea.” James coughs. “Maybe someplace with a bed?” 

Scorpius nods. “Definitely. Let’s go.” 

~

Al spots them the moment he enters the coffee shop. “Hey!” He sits. “So, why are we meeting here?” He smirks. “Is this your special spot or something?” 

Scorpius shoots an amused look at James, who’s blushing. “You could say that.” 

“Rumour says you both lost your virginity here.” 

Scorpius smirks. “We’ll never tell.” 

Al huffs. “You’re no fun. Anyway, what’s going on?” 

“We’re starting our own coffeeshop.” James grins. “We figured we’d give you a chance to get in at the start.” 

“All right.” Al nods. “What are you calling it?” 

“Coffee Overdose,” says Scorpius. 

Al laughs. “I’m in.” 

~


End file.
